Dark Cultist
"Seeing on how you are here, shall I take my revenge now?" The Dark Cultist is a powerful, post Moon Lord boss that can only be fought inside of the Underworld Temple in the True Underworld. He is similar in appearance to the Lunatic Cultist, having black robes, red where the gold used to be, and dark, red eyes. He is also surrounded by an aura of dark purple. Conditions The Dark Cultist can only spawn once the Moon Lord has been defeated. The cultists will not spawn back at the dungeon. To fight the Dark Cultist, you will need to head to the Underworld Temple. You will need to have a Terra Blade to get in... because the walls are unbreakable. The walls are also teleporter proof/Rod of Discord proof. If a Terra Beam, the projectile shot from the Terra Blade, hits the medallion on the top of the gate, the gate will open. The Fight Prologue Once inside, the music will change to a creepy, unsettling theme. As you progress, you can faintly hear laughs from the Lunatic Cultist. The sound grows louder and louder, until you reach a little bit past the center of the left side, the sounds and music then stop. After a short moment of complete silence, a message in dark red appears. "Well, I did not expect to see you again." Shortly after that, a figure in black robes fades into view. They are turned around so you can't see their face. Then another message of the same color appears. "Seeing how you are here, shall I take my revenge now?" The figure then slightly turns around, revealing a bit of a white nose like thing. Then another message. "I have been waiting a very long time for this, finally I will have my revenge!" Then the figure completely turns around, revealing that they are the Lunatic Cultist. He is now wearing black robes with red instead of gold. The Dark Cultist then surrounds himself in a purple, dark aura. One final message appears before the fight starts. "Don't die immediately, I want your suffering to last!" The gate shuts, stopping the player from escaping. Then the battle begins. If the player does manage to get to get out via mirrors, a message saying "You think you can just run away like a coward?!" will appear, then the player will be instantly killed and will be given the death message "Name tried to escape." The player is now locked into battle. Also, the Dryad will move in if there is not already one present. Even if there is no house available. If this happens, they will spawn around the center of your world. Phase One In the first phase, the Dark Cultist surrounds himself in a dark shield which makes him invincible. If you attempt to attack him while his shield is up, your attack will be reflected and you will receive full damage from your attack with defense ignored and a message will appear saying "Ha! With these new underworldly powers, I am invincible!" followed by another one saying "You cannot win! Just give up!". The only way to break the shield is by hitting it with the Terra Blade or a Terra Beam. Once you do, a message will appear saying "What?! how did you break my shield?!" shortly after, another one saying "Fine. Have it your way. You still pose no threat to me!" will appear. The real fight can now finally begin. He can put the use the shield anytime to become invincible. Don't worry, just hit him with the Terra Blade/Beam to break it again. He will attack by holding his hands out in front of him like he does when he draws power from the Mysterious Tablet when he is still the Lunatic Cultist. Then a dark aura will surround his hands and he will begin laughing. Shortly after, shadow beams will shoot from his hands and bounce off of the walls like a necromancer, but much stronger. Keep track of where he fires the beams and where all of the walls are as well as your location to dodge the attacks. They bounce ten times before stopping at the next wall they hit. They remain for about 1.5 seconds. After 3 cycles of this, (the beams get faster each time) he will summon two Dark Cultist Shadow Clones like he does in the Lunatic Cultist fight. The Dark Cultist Shadow Clones will fire dark blasts, which are explosions of dark energy that they send at you These attacks are homing as well as extremely fast, making them a challenge to dodge. While they attack you, the Dark Cultist will fly into the air and hover over the player, following them whenever the move. After about 15 seconds, the Dark Cultist will try to pound into the player, dealing massive damage. In expert mode, it is essentially a death sentence. After he hits the ground, two shock waves, one on each side will form around him and then move away. They also deal a lot of damage, so you will want to jump over them. You can cancel the Dark Cultist's pound attack by dealing critical damage to him three times before he pounds. He will then fall down and become stunned for a moment, allowing you to deal a large amount of damage to him. When he gets back up, he will do it again. Phase Two Upon reaching 50% health, a message will appear saying "What? how are you not dead?!" which will shortly be followed by a message saying No matter, this fight is far from over!" then the second phase starts. During the second phase, the Shadow Clones will continue to accompany the Dark Cultist, but they will change their attacks. One will try to dash at the player while the other attacks with shadow orbs, smaller, less powerful versions of their dark blast attack. While they do this, the Dark Cultist will float in the center of the battle arena, firing shadow beams, two in each direction that bounce 10 times each. They repeat this phase until he reaches 40% health He then switches to a sub-phase in which he summons 3 more Shadow Clones. They then form a protective ring around the Dark Cultist. Two of them fire shadow beams, two of them fire shadow orbs, and the final one uses the dark blast attack. To reach the Dark Cultist, it is recommended you use ranged piercing weapons to penetrate the Shadow Clones. Upon reaching 30% health, he will summon another ring around the first one. They do not attack, but these ones, however, are not affected by piercing weapons, piercing attacks stop upon hitting them. This causes the player to have to attack at a close distance. One good strategy would be to use a long sword, or a gun to shoot small projectiles through the ring. Upon reaching 25% health, they will all scatter and try to dash into the player. By this point, it is all or nothing. The player cannot last long in this phase, a good idea would be to use the Last Prism to deal extreme DPS and finish the Dark Cultist off quickly. Phase Three Upon reaching 20% health, the Shadow Clones will have their numbers reduced to four. The Dark Cultist will use the pound attack again, but the delay is reduced from 15 seconds to 8. (5 in expert) This makes the fight much more intense. Luckily, it is almost over. While he does that, the Shadow Clones fire shadow beams. Upon reaching 15% health the Shadow Clones disappear and the Dark Cultist becomes invincible. Another message then appears saying "I have never had to do this before, but now you leave me no choice!" which is followed by "I will have to transfer the remainder of my energy into a new form to finish you!" which is what he then does. The Dark Cultist then creates a summoning circle and conjures the Darkdust Guardian. The Guardian appears lifeless at first, but then the Dark Cultist holds his hands out in front of him to transfer his energy into it. Once it comes to life, a message will appear saying "Darkdust Guardian has awoken!" then another one saying "Guardian, do me favor and crush this fool to dust!" then another one "I will just leave you two to play a bit, goodbye!" and then finally "Oh, and thanks for leaving my prison door open!" will appear. The Dark Cultist then flies to the exit which suddenly opens and then closes once he is through. A message saying "The Dark Cultist has fled!" will appear. Before the player can leave, they will have to defeat the Darkdust guardian. Once the player has either defeated or lost to the Darkdust Guardian, a green message saying "The world evil is spreading at an extremely fast rate!" will appear. This message is then followed by another one of the same color saying "You hear Name's voice calling out to you, Name! Quickly, you must come to me at once! No time to explain, I feel that the world is out of balance!" which indicates that you must talk to the Dryad. The first message means that the Evil Warfare event has started.